


match point

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: It's no secret to Tendou or Suga that they're crushing on each other. No, not a secret, but definitely a game - one of dancing around their stubbornness, and their love of teasing each other to see which old rival breaks first.But when Suga wears Tendou's oversized hoodie, the game comes to a match point.





	match point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cymbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbre/gifts).



“Suga-saaaan,” Tendou sing-songs, sliding into the seat across Suga at the dorm dining common. “That hoodie looks aaaawfully familiar.” 

The mug Suga brings to his lips does nothing to hide the wicked smirk - it covers his mouth, but not the delight that reaches his eyes. “Oh, yeah? Maybe because it’s nothing special. I bet you can get one just like it at any department store.” 

_ Ouch. _ It stings more cause Suga’s not wrong. Cotton, baby blue, typical giant pocket in the front to shove both hands in - it’s not exactly unique. But it’s Tendou’s favorite, soft and a perfect fit, which isn’t something easy to find with such long arms, the sleeves reaching to the base of his thumbs. 

But not on Suga. His fingertips barely poke out of the sleeves, cupping the mug so sweetly, looking oh-so-innocent to any naive passersby. 

It’s obnoxiously cute on him. 

The color compliments him obnoxiously well, too. 

Tendou reaches across the table to snatch the banana from Suga’s plate without taking his eyes off the thief. “Then why did you feel so compelled to steal it, if it’s so unimpressive, huh?” 

“Because it’s so much cuter on me than its owner,” Suga hums back, setting his mug on his tray before he stands. 

The hem of Tendou's hoodie falls a few inches past Suga's waist, hiding a good portion of his pajama shorts.

Suga's right.

It's so, so much cuter on him. 

It doesn't help that Tendou's been daydreaming about his pesky, horribly cute roommate in his oversized hoodie since they moved in six months ago. Daydreaming all sorts of things, honestly, from holding hands as they walk around town to sharing a bed with excuses of ‘It's too cold to sleep alone’.

Not that Tendou would ever admit to any of it. “That's a funny way to say ‘It's actually so cool, I just had to have it’,” Tendou shoots back with a smirk. 

Suga grins, somehow more devious than ever as he turns to walk back towards their room. “That's not what your blush is saying.”

Tendou chokes on air.

_ Damn it. _ Suga got him. 

All Tendou can do in his defeat is gape. And stare at Suga’s legs. 

Sure, he figured Suga was onto his little crush, but he didn’t have to go ahead and point it out - Tendou was having so much fun dancing around it.

Suga glances back just in time to catch Tendou staring before he turns the corner - and has the audacity to wink. 

Oh, two can play at that game. 

Cause Tendou knows he isn’t the only one dancing around it. Their little game they’ve been playing for months, and Tendou has a point to steal back.

*

Suga’s extra pajama shorts are a surprisingly comfortable fit around Tendou’s waist, but they don’t leave much room for the imagination in the leg department, shorter than his old volleyball shorts and rising up his thighs if he moves any which way.

All according to plan.

He sits on his bed as he waits for Suga to come back to the room, with his knees folded just so, enough for the shorts to slide an extra centimeter up his thighs. It’s chilly, goosebumps creeping up Tendou’s shins, but it’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make. 

A sacrifice that pays off instantly. 

“I'm baaa--” Suga stills when his eyes land on Tendou, his pretty, pink lips parting as his jaw drops ever-so-slightly, “...ack.”

“Oh, hey, Suga-chan.” Tendou glances at Suga from the corner of his eye, holding his manga up like he holds up the charade of nonchalance. “Enjoy your walk?”

“Ah, yeah.” Suga blinks, gathering his bearings for a second before he narrows his eyes. “Those are my shorts.” 

“They are!” Tendou chimes, turning the page he didn’t pay a lick of attention to. “Since you decided we’re sharing clothes now, I figured I’d go ahead since these always looked so comfy.” 

He tests the waters, straightening out the leg closer to the doorway that Suga’s still standing in. 

Suga’s gaze definitely follows. 

One point for Tendou.

“They’re as comfy as they look. I’ll have to wear them more often,” Tendou hums, flashing Suga as smirk as wicked as the one he gave at breakfast. “By the look in your eye, I’d say you’d like that.”

Suga blinks a few more time before awareness finally dawns in his face, his eyes meeting Tendou’s. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be,” he grins back. 

Suga strides over to Tendou’s bed, the baby blue hoodie still obnoxiously cute on him, his fingers barely poking out of the sleeves and the hem falling several inches past his waist. “I think…” he sits beside Tendou, shoulder-to-shoulder, hoodie-covered palm resting on Tendou’s knee, “you wearing them more often is a great idea.” 

The cold seeping in the room does nothing to stop the heat rushing to Tendou’s cheeks. “Is playing along part of your plan to keep my hoodie?”

Suga leans back against the headboard. “No, that’s just a bonus for my grand scheme.” 

“Oh, is that so...” Tendou leans back, too, shoulder-to-shoulder again. Suga’s not too bad to look at close up. Not bad at all. Tendou almost considers it nice, especially with the late morning light from the window between their desks catching in Suga’s pretty, brown eyes. Tendou continues, “What’s this evil plan of yours?” 

“The plan is… Hm, how should I describe it...” Suga taps his lips, and exaggerated ‘hmmm’ as he thinks. “There’s this guy I like. And we know we like each other, but we’re both too stubborn and competitive to admit it. So, I’m weaponizing my good looks to get him to cave in and make a move.” 

Suga always was good at serving at his opponent’s weakest point - this time, as an indirect confession for a direct hit. 

Tendou sucks in a sharp breath. “You really think he’s dumb enough to fall for such a simple scheme?” 

“Considering he tried to use my own plan against me--” Suga traces a circle with his index finger over Tendou’s bare knee, “--I’d say so. Besides, if you think that’s dumb, you should see his hair.” 

“Ouch, Suga-san. So mean,” Tendou laughs. He steals a quick glance at Suga’s lips. 

Not bad at all. Pretty good, actually. 

Maybe even worth losing a game over. 

“Sooo…” Tendou continues, “what sort of move are you waiting for him to make?” 

Suga does the same, eyes flickering to Tendou’s lips before he meets his eyes again. “Hmmm. I don’t know. Maaaybe… he could ask me out on a date.” 

“A date, huh…” It isn’t so bad to lose if it means more of this, Tendou considers - Suga warm against his side, bad flirting back and forth. Maybe even catching those pretty lips with his own sometime. “I was just thinking about going out for the day, maybe watch a movie and get some lunch. If you wanna come along…” 

“Only if I can wear your hoodie,” Suga replies. His smile is so disgustingly  _ genuine, _ Tendou’s chest feels like it’s on fire. 

Tendou needs more of it. 

“I have a jacket that should fit you,” Suga chimes as he jumps off the bed. 

“Like seeing me in your clothes that much, huh?”

Suga gives that disgusting,  _ gorgeous _ smile again before he turns away, practically skipping toward the door. “Welp, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get ready for a date.” 

“Looks like I finally lost,” Tendou hums to himself when the door closes behind Suga. “Huh. Feels like I won somehow.” 


End file.
